Goblins
The Goblins card is unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). It spawns three fast, single-target, melee Goblins with low hitpoints and medium damage. A Goblins card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *Goblins are an effective distraction for high damage, single-target troops, such as the Prince and/or Mini P.E.K.K.A., offensively and defensively. When using them defensively against the Prince, wait for him to start charging. Then, deploy Goblins diagonal to the center in front of him. This will be able to halt the damage done by the x2 charge damage and increase the distance the Prince has to travel to your Crown Tower. Make sure that you deploy the Goblins when the Prince is near the Tower. Otherwise, he will start charging again, resulting in a waste of Elixir. *They can be used behind high hitpoint troops such as the Giant or Golem, adding significant damage to a push if ignored. *A group of Goblins placed behind a Valkyrie, a group of Barbarians, or even the pair of Barbarians spawned by the Barbarian Hut can quickly push these slow-moving, high hitpoints troops right onto the opponent's Princess Towers. If not countered, this combination has more than enough damage to take out the Tower before these troops die. *Their damage and speed can force an opposing player to spend Elixir on stopping a group of Goblins. *Goblins have low hitpoints, so they can be easily countered by spells such as Arrows and The Log. However, the player should take into consideration the spells slight duration to cast, and aim the spells slightly ahead. Zap cannot kill equal or higher level Goblins. *An unsupported and overlooked group of Goblins will manage to land at most 2 hits on the opposing Crown Tower of the same level. This is a very cost-effective way of finishing off a low-health Tower, assuming the enemy doesn't have the Elixir to counter it or ignores them. *With the right timing, they can counter most Goblin Barrel placements. *Goblins are a cheap way to deal high damage to building-targeting troops, such as the Giant or Hog Rider, though they will likely need some help defeating them. *They are very similar to Skeletons, offering better stats in every way but Elixir cost and hitspeed, and are a possible substitute for them. *Goblins can counter a Graveyard easily as their fast attack speed and movement speed can take out the Skeletons before they can even react. However, the opponent might deploy spells like Poison and Arrows to take out your Goblins, so always have another card ready. *When combined with a Miner, the Miner will act as a tank while the Goblins do most of the damage. This strategy is very cheap, quick, versatile, and can be played often, surprising your opponent. For 5 Elixir it can be very useful and damaging. However, it can easily be countered with cards such as The Log. *They are the perfect counter for weak, slow, or single target troops like the Ice Wizard and Witch as they will require too much time to kill the Goblins and thus will be overwhelmed. **Goblins can destroy Sparky when placed on top of it, surrounding her. **With perfect timing and placement, you can even surround and take out a high-damage splash troop like the Wizard with the Goblins and a Princess Tower's support. This will give you an Elixir advantage to counterattack. History *The Goblins card was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 12/12/17, a Balance Update decreased the Goblins' damage by 6%. *On 2/7/18, a Balance Update decreased the Goblins' hitpoints by 1%. This was to fix an inconsistency with Minions that could not take out Goblins in two hits at the same level. Trivia *The Goblins originated from Clash of Clans, where they carried a small bag which was designed to steal resources. **Despite their origins, the Goblins carry daggers as weapons, rather than bags for loot as they no longer directly steal loot. *Goblins are similar to Spear Goblins. However, take note they are not ranged and have to run up to a target to melee. Goblins also have significantly more health and damage than Spear Goblins. *Goblins are the same units that come out from the Goblin Barrel. Thus, this makes Goblins one of three cards that are able to be spawned by both, a troop, and a spell, with the other ones being Skeletons which can be summoned by the Graveyard, and Barbarians which can be spawned by the Barbarian Barrel. *The first trainer you play in the Training Camp only uses one card, which is Goblins. *They have the same amount of health as the damage from equal level Knight. *When visiting the Shop, an elderly Goblin with white hair, a brown jacket, and glasses appears as the shopkeeper, holding a Fortune Chest. **Prior to 12/12/17, he was holding a Magical Chest; even earlier, prior to 12/6/17, he was holding a golden chained watch. **This Goblin is featured in Clash Royale's 1st anniversary advertisement, Back in my Day. *During the 1st Anniversary Offer, when you open the free Magical Chest, a right-facing Goblin will be there trying to blow out a candle. The candle will appear on a Miner's helmet after you purchase the Gold and Gem pack in the middle, and a left-facing Goblin will appear after you purchase the Gold and Super Magical Chest pack on the right. *In Touchdown mode, a Goblin blowing a whistle acts as referee. *It's one of the 8 cards associated with Goblins, including Spear Goblins, the Goblin Gang, Dart Goblin, Goblin Barrel, Goblin Giant, Goblin Cage and Goblin Hut. *The Goblins are the subject of four sets of Emotes plus new single Emotes added later for a total of 20 Emotes, the highest amount of all troops in the game. de:Kobolde es:Duendes fr:Gobelins it:Goblin ja:ゴブリン ko:고블린 ru:Гоблины pl:Gobliny